lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (Film)
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs ist der dritte und letzte Teil der Verfilmung des Romans Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien durch Regisseur Peter Jackson. Handlung Der Film beginnt beschaulich. Die Hobbits Sméagol und sein Vetter Déagol sitzen in einem kleinen Boot und angeln. Ein Fisch beißt an und Déagol wird in den Fluss Schwertel gezogen. Unter Wasser entdeckt er etwas Glitzerndes und greift danach. An Land stellt er fest, dass es sich um einen goldenen Ring handelt. Sméagol wird darauf aufmerksam und will diesen Ring unbedingt haben, da er Geburtstag hat. Als Déagol sich weigert, entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den beiden, in dessen Verlauf Sméagol Déagol erwürgt. Es wird offenbart, dass im Weiteren aus Sméagol die Kreatur Gollum wird. In Rohan erholt man sich von den Angriffen der Uruk-hai-Armee Isengarts. König Théoden fragt sich, ob er das Reich von Gondor unterstützen soll, das seinem Reich nicht geholfen hat. Aragorn macht ihm klar, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, um den drohenden neuen Angriffen standzuhalten. In der Nacht stiehlt Pippin den sich in Gandalfs Besitz befindlichen Palantir und schaut hinein, worauf er ungewollt mit Sauron in Kontakt tritt und von diesem gefoltert und ausgefragt wird. Es gelingt Aragorn, Pippin den Palantir zu entreißen, wird dabei aber dem Dunklen Herrscher offenbart. Gandalf schließt aus Pippins Erzählungen auf Saurons nächstes Angriffsziel: Minas Tirith, die Hauptstadt Gondors. Die Maßnahmen der Ringgemeinschaft richten sich nun auf die Verteidigung dieser Stadt. Gandalf reitet mit Pippin nach Minas Tirith, zu Denethor II., Truchsess von Gondor, dem Vater von Boromir und Faramir. Dort angekommen erzählt Denethor ihnen, dass er vom Tode Boromirs wisse. Dabei hatte Gandalf Denethor den Tod dessen Sohnes zunächst verheimlichen wollen, da er sich darüber im Klaren war, dass Denethor durch die Nachricht von Boromirs Tod gebrochen und entmutigt sein würde. Denethor will Rohan nicht um Hilfe bitten, da er fürchtet, von Aragorn — dem rechtmäßigen Thronerben — seiner Macht beraubt zu werden. Pippin stellt sich aus Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Boromir derweil in den Dienst Denethors. Das Heer Saurons macht sich von Minas Morgul auf den Weg, um die Stellungen der Menschen in der verlassenen Stadt Osgiliath anzugreifen, die am strategisch wichtigen Übergang über den Anduin auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith gelegen ist. Denethor ist nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen Verpflichtungen als Truchsess nachzukommen. Er verfällt mehr und mehr dem Wahnsinn. So greift Gandalf ins Geschehen ein, indem er von Pippin die Leuchtfeuer entlang der Straße nach Rohan in Gang setzen lässt, die König Théoden und seine Männer zu Hilfe rufen sollen. Gandalf versucht erfolgreich, die mutlosen Kämpfer von Gondor zu motivieren. Am Vorabend der Schlacht wird Aragorn in das Zelt von Théoden gerufen. Er trifft dort auf Elrond, den Herrn von Imladris. Dieser berichtet ihm, dass seine Tochter Arwen im Sterben liegt und sie nicht lange überleben wird, jetzt wo sich der Schatten von Mordor immer weiter ausbreitet. Dadurch, dass sie ihrer Liebe zu Aragorn Vorzug vor dem Schicksal der Elben gegeben hat, hat sie ihre den Elben angeborene Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben und ist sterblich geworden. Dadurch ist Arwens Leben nun an das Schicksal des Ringes gebunden. thumb|Der König der Toten Weiterhin erinnert Elrond Aragorn daran, dass die Berge im Süden von der Armee der Toten bewohnt werden, Geister der Bergmenschen, die Isildur bei der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses ihre Gefolgschaft verweigerten und daraufhin verflucht wurden. Elrond rät Aragorn, die Pfade der Toten zu beschreiten, einen Tunnel, der unterhalb des Weißen Gebirges in Richtung Süden verläuft. Dort soll er die Toten an ihren Schwur zu erinnern und zum Kampf gegen Mordor aufrufen. Elrond übergibt Aragorn als Zeichen der Königswürde das Schwert Andúril, Flamme des Westens genannt, das aus den Bruchstücken Narsils neu geschmiedet wurde, mit dem Isildur den Einen Ring von Saurons Hand schnitt. Aragorn bricht gemeinsam mit Legolas und Gimli auf und reist auf den Pfaden der Toten durch das Gebirge. Unterwegs treffen sie auf die Armee der Toten und deren König. Diesem unterbreitet Aragorn das Angebot, für ihn zu kämpfen. Dafür verspricht er, ihren Eid als erfüllt anzusehen, sodass sie endlich Ruhe finden können. Die Toten ziehen sich vorerst zurück. Als die Gefährten die Tunnel verlassen, sehen sie im Tal unter sich mehrere Ansiedlungen (möglicherweise u.a. Pelargir) in Flammen stehen und Schiffe der Corsaren von Umbar, die den Anduin hinauf segeln. Die Aufgabe, die Armee der Toten als Verbündete zu gewinnen, scheint gescheitert, da stößt der König der Toten doch noch zu ihnen und verspricht seine Unterstützung. Währenddessen versammelt Théoden die Krieger von Rohan um sich, um Gondor zu Hilfe zu kommen. Leider stellt sich schon bald heraus, dass weitaus weniger Krieger zur Heerschau gekommen sind als gehofft, nämlich nur 6000. Das versammelte Heer bricht in Richtung Gondor auf, um bei der Verteidigung von Minas Tirith zu helfen. Unter den Kriegern befindet sich unerkannt auch Éowyn, gemeinsam mit Merry. Sam, Frodo und Gollum sehen derweil mit an, wie Tausende von Saurons Kämpfern Minas Morgul verlassen und wie der Hexenkönig von Angmar, Fürst der Nazgûl, in die Schlacht zieht. Frodo verlässt sich immer mehr auf Gollum und hat Mitleid mit ihm, was Sam nicht gutheißt, und beide geraten darüber in heftigen Streit. Gollum nutzt dies als Chance, die beiden Freunde gegeneinander aufzubringen, indem er Sam den Diebstahl von Lembas unterschiebt, der einzig verbliebenen Wegzehrung der Hobbits. Frodo zweifelt daraufhin endgültig an Sam und schickt diesen zurück nach Hause. Frodo hat allerdings Gollums Bosheit unterschätzt: Dieser lockt ihn direkt in die Höhle der Riesenspinne Kankra. Prompt wird Frodo von ihr attackiert und vergiftet. Die Spinne hüllt den betäubten Frodo daraufhin in einen Kokon, um ihn später zu verspeisen. Denethor schickt indes Faramir auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando, indem er ihm befiehlt, Osgiliath zurückzuerobern. Um seine Treue zu beweisen, bricht Faramir mit etwa 200 Reitern auf. Der Angriff endet in einer vernichtenden Niederlage für Gondor und Faramir wird durch Pfeile der Orks schwer verletzt. Als er das Stadttor von Minas Tirith erreicht, wird er von seinem Pferd über den Boden geschleift. Denethor aber erkennt in seiner Verzweiflung und seinem beginnenden Wahnsinn nicht, dass Faramir noch am Leben ist, und beschließt, Faramir und sich selbst nach der Sitte der Altvorderen Könige zu verbrennen. Pippin kann Gandalf rechtzeitig im Schlachtgetümmel finden, und gemeinsam können sie Faramir vor dem Flammentod bewahren. Denethor stürzt sich, nun vollkommen dem Wahnsinn anheimgefallen, brennend von der Zinne der Festung. thumb|Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern In Gondor toben derweil heftige Kämpfe. Tausende von Orks und Uruk-hai, unterstützt von zahlreichen Trollen und Haradrim, rücken gegen die Stadt Minas Tirith vor. Die Soldaten Gondors können diesem Ansturm, trotz Gandalfs Bemühungen, nur wenig entgegensetzen. Auf den Pelennor-Feldern kommt es zur entscheidenden Schlacht auf dem Pelennor. Als die Reiter Rohans unter der Führung König Théodens auf den Feldern eintreffen, scheint sich das Blatt zunächst zugunsten Gondors zu wenden. Einen Rückschlag müssen sie hinnehmen, als die Haradrim mit ihren gigantischen Olifanten auf dem Schlachtfeld eintreffen. Auch die Nazgûl auf ihren Geflügelten Wesen unterstützen die Armeen Mordors. Sam ist Frodo und Gollum unterdessen gefolgt und trifft in den Höhlen ebenfalls auf Kankra. In einem erbitterten Kampf kann er die Riesenspinne in die Flucht schlagen, ist aber entsetzt über Frodos vermeintlichen Tod. Als Orks den verschnürten Frodo entdecken, belauscht Sam ihr Gespräch. Er muss zu seinem Entsetzen hören, wie sie sich darüber unterhalten, dass Kankra ihr Opfer nur betäubt habe. Als sie Frodo mitnehmen, folgt ihnen Sam nach Cirith Ungol. Auf den Schlachtfeldern greift der Fürst der Nazgûl König Théoden an und bringt dessen Pferd zu Fall. Als Thèoden schwerst verwundet unter seinem toten Pferd liegt, kommt Éowyn ihrem Onkel zu Hilfe und schlägt dem Geflügelten Untier des Nazgûl den Kopf ab. Éowyn stellt sich anschließend dem Nazgûl entgegen. Sie wird zwar verletzt, aber Merry kann ihr helfen, indem er dem Hexenkönig mit seinem Dolch in die Ferse sticht. Der Hexenkönig fühlt sich im Kampf gegen Éowyn unbesiegbar, da er nach einer Legende "durch keines Mannes Hand getötet werden kann". Éowyn jedoch gibt sich als Frau zu erkennen, als sie ihren Helm abnimmt. Sie tötet ihn, indem sie ihm ihr Schwert in das unsichtbare Gesicht stößt. Théoden aber kann sie nicht mehr helfen, er stirbt noch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Am Hafen von Minas Tirith kommen unterdessen die Schiffe der Corsaren von Umbar an. Die Verteidiger befürchten, dass Verstärkung der Feinde eintrifft, doch Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli haben die Schiffe mit Hilfe der Armee der Toten eingenommen. Die Toten überfluten das Schlachtfeld. Sie können die Schlacht entscheiden und Minas Tirith retten. Aragorn kommt seinem Versprechen nach und entbindet die Armee der Toten von ihrem Eid Isildur gegenüber, worauf sie sich in Luft auflösen. Zwischen Frodos Bewachern entbrennt ein Streit über dessen Habseligkeiten, der darin eskaliert, dass sich Orks und Uruk-hai gegenseitig umzubringen. Frodo erwacht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und muss voller Entsetzen feststellen, dass der Eine Ring nicht mehr da ist. Sam dringt in den Turm ein und teilt dem überraschten Frodo mit, dass er den Ring an sich genommen habe, weil er Frodo für tot hielt. Die beiden Hobbits machen sich anschließend, als Orks verkleidet, auf den Weg durch Mordor. Unter größten Mühen erreichen sie schließlich den Schicksalsberg. Während Frodo und Sam durch Mordor marschieren, beschließt Aragorn, mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver die Aufmerksamkeit Saurons auf sich zu lenken, um Frodo und Sam den Weg zu erleichtern. Mit den Armeen von Gondor und Rohan zieht er vor das Schwarze Tor. Da sich der Blick Saurons nun vollkommen auf die Schlacht vor dem Schwarzen Tor konzentriert, ist es Frodo und Sam möglich, ihren Weg zum Schicksalsberg fortzusetzen. Als Frodo den Ring in die glühende Lava werfen will, um ihn zu vernichten, gewinnt der Ring Macht über ihn. Frodo weigert sich, den Ring zu zerstören. Gollum lauert im Hintergrund. Er ist den beiden Hobbits heimlich gefolgt und will nun endlich den Ring in seine Gewalt bringen. Er greift Frodo an und beißt ihm den Finger mitsamt des Rings ab. Es entsteht ein Kampf zwischen Frodo und Gollum. Dabei stürzt Gollum mit dem Ring in die brodelnde Lava in den Tiefen des Schicksalsberges, glückselig lächelnd darüber, seinen Schatz zurückerlangt zu haben. Der Schicksalsberg zerbirst in einem Vulkanausbruch. Die Flucht von Frodo und Sam endet nach kurzer Zeit auf einem von Lava umspülten Felsen. Den Tod vor Augen blicken sie zurück auf ihre frohe Zeit im Auenland, als plötzlich drei der Großen Adler aus dem Rauch auftauchen, von denen einer Gandalf trägt. Die Adler greifen die Hobbits und retten sie vor dem Tod. Saurons Turm zerfällt und mit ihm vergeht das Auge. Sauron und die dunkle Macht sind besiegt. Tiefe Risse öffnen sich im Boden und verschlingen das Schwarze Tor und die Armeen der Orks. Aragorn tritt sein Erbe an und wird als Elessar, (Elbisch für: Elbenstein) zum Hohen König von Gondor und Arnor gekrönt. Arwen wird seine Frau. Die Hobbits kehren in das Auenland zurück. Die Elben erweisen Bilbo eine große Ehre und gestatten ihm, sie von den Grauen Anfurten aus zu den unsterblichen Landen westlich des Meeres zu begleiten. Bilbo nimmt dieses Abenteuer an. Gandalf und, zur großen Überraschung der Hobbits Merry, Sam und Pippin, auch Frodo werden ihn, gemeinsam mit Elrond, Galadriel und ihrem Mann Celeborn begleiten. Frodo gibt Sam das Buch, in dem er die Abenteuer niedergeschrieben hat, die sie in 13 Monaten erlebten. Die letzten Seiten bleiben frei für Sam. Frodo betritt mit Gandalf das Schiff, und nachdem es am Horizont verschwunden ist, kehren die drei Hobbits ins Auenland zurück. Der Film endet mit dem Wiedersehen zwischen Sam und seiner Frau Rose sowie zwei ihrer Kinder. Besetzung In alphabetischer Reihenfolge, entprechend dem Abspann: * Noel Appleby: Everard Stolzfuß (Name im Buch: Odo Stolzfuß) * Alexandra Astin: Elanor Gamdschie * Sean Astin: Samweis Gamdschie * David Aston: Gondorischer Soldat #3 * John Bach: Madril * Sean Bean: Boromir * Cate Blanchett: Galadriel * Orlando Bloom: Legolas * Billy Boyd: Pippin * Sadwyn Broophy: Eldarion * Alistair Browning: Damrod * Marton Csokas: Celeborn * Brad Dourif: Schlangenzunge * Richard Edge: Gondorischer Soldat #1 * Jason Fitch: Uruk #2 * Phillip Grieve: Ork-Kommandeur * Bernard Hill: Théoden * Ian Holm: Bilbo * Bruce Hopkins: Gamling * Ian Hughes: Irolas * Christopher Lee: Saruman * Lawrence Makoare: Hexenkönig/Gothmog * Ian McKellen: Gandalf * Brett McKenzie: Elben Eskorte * Sarah McLeod: Rose Hüttinger * Maisy McLeod-Riera: Baby Gamdschie (Frodo Gärtner) * Dominic Monaghan: Merry * Viggo Mortensen: Aragorn * John Noble: Denethor * Paul Norell: König der Toten * Miranda Otto: Éowyn * Bruce Phillips: Grimbold * Robert Pollock: Ork Sergeant * Shane Range: Harad Anführer #2 * John Rhys-Davies: Gimli * Todd Rippon: Harad Anführer #1 * Thomas Robins: Déagol * Andy Serkis: Sméagol/Gollum * Harry Sinclair: Isildur * Bruce Spence: Schwarzer Lieutenant * Peter Tait: Schagrat / Korsaren Hauptmann * Joel Tolbeck: Ork Leutnant * Liv Tyler: Arwen * Karl Urban: Éomer * Stephen Ure: Gorbag * Hugo Weaving: Elrond * David Wenham: Faramir * Elijah Wood: Frodo Weblinks * bei Wikipedia * Kategorie:Film en:The Return of the King (film) es:El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (película) fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Le Retour du Roi it:Il Ritorno del Re (film) ja:ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/王の帰還 nl:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King pl:Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla (film) ru:Властелин колец: Возвращение короля